gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Pontensulae
Geography Pontensulae has three rather active volcanoes and almost a dozen tall and sleeping ones—with a handful presumed to possibly be dead. The Bladelands are flatter parts of the region in the south, with short sprigs of grass that are very stiff, so that some have likened them to tiny little blades. Running barefoot is ill-advised there. Near many of the sleeping volcanoes of Pontensulae can be found vast flower fields in yellow primarily - a symbol of unity and comradery often given as sign of apology (because the one who's sorry felt strongly enough to spend so much time out in the field to gather the apology gift), but the natives also prize their growing of a peculiar blue rose as well, which is highly sought after by nobles as it stands symbol for divine love. People Pontensulae is home to the Storm Berapi, legendary madmen and mad manly legends. With blotched and speckled skin of metallic shades and cool blues their lean appearance is quite a difference with that of their neighbours. The storm berapi are known to seem fickle, for many have a compulsion to speak their thoughts as they happen, which means that only a handful of humans have ever managed to sit through a full five-year apprenticeship in any profession taught by a storm berapi, no matter how skilled and talented the master was or the student hoped to be. Resources Orichalcum is a pseudomagical metal found in many digsites near Pontensulae's volcanoes, making it dangerous to mine due to the presence of everlava. Researchers think it is a metal closely related to gold, with which it shares many properties, but it's far stronger and harder, and a little less dense, as if its naturally alloyed with something. Orichalcum is an incredibly good conductor of heat, electricity and other energies, which makes it hard to mine and harder to forge into something not misshapen. Techniques to forge orichalcum into weapons and armour or great works of art have sadly been lost to the ages. The only examples that remain are the orichalcum chains that hold up the Gates of Molten Earth and Boiling Seas and a long shirt of chainmail that belongs to the Qzare. Everlava is found near Pontensulae's volcanoes, and are the primary reason why most cities are located on flatlands far away from them, or partially on islands. Everlava flows from volcanoes like ordinary lava, but has a purple tinge to it and doesn't seem to harden. The coolest it has been found was still above boiling for water. Not all lava that flows from the volcanoes is everlava, but a significant portion of it is. Diamonds are far more common in Pontensulae than in surrounding regions. Before the rise of the Salterri Imperium, wars between hill tribes and clans were often fought to bloody ends over them. Grain is the common desire of the Pontensulates. Religion The sole religion in Pontensulae is She-Of-Silver-Spear-And-Coin, the Lady that the Salterri worship known as the Hailings of the Silver Sea. Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris